The Dangerous Christmas Present
"The Dangerous Christmas Present" is the Christmas episode of the Japanese live-action series , which originally aired on Christmas Eve of 2006 on TV Asahi. This series was the 30th anniversary of the Super Sentai series and was adapted into Power Rangers Operation Overdrive; however, this particular episode was not adapted into any Power Rangers episode. Synopsis Satoru Akashi is walking back to the SGS base after buying a Sucre Christmas cake for everyone from an expensive gourmet bakery. Satoru complains to himself how selfish his teammates are, as he had almost missed the opportunity to purchase it due to the Christmas shopping rush. All of a sudden, a young woman in a skirted Santa outfit falls out of the sky and Satoru rushes to catch her. She hits her head on the pavement and drops a pendant that Satoru picks up before she quickly snatches it away. Satoru asks who she is, the young woman says her name is Eve. Satoru is more confused as he asks where she fell from and suspects she is a thief based on her attire and suspicious bag, Eve then tells him that she is Santa. Satoru rebuttals that Santa Claus is an old man with a white beard. But Eve simply dismisses this and asks if a young pretty lady can't be Santa. Realizing she is going to be late, she tells Satoru this is a busy time for her and runs off. Satoru contemplates if there is a Santa before realizing and panicking that the cake he just bought was destroyed by being dropped. He sulks back to SGS and tries to apologize and said that the cake he brought was the last one at the shop and he could not buy another. His teammates are upset about the damaged cake, with all of them mocking his story about a female Santa being responsible for the cake's destruction. After the credits, Eve is celebrating another successful Christmas Eve run for the year, but then hears the plea of a little boy named Kiyoshi for a toy robot. She arrives at the boy's house, but she is down to the last two items in her sack; a doll and a strange stone figure. She laments she has nothing left but this, but decides its okay to leave the stone figure with the child so he gets a present as she still has her pendant. Kiyoshi wakes up on Christmas Day and finds the stone figure in his stocking. Kiyoshi, being a bit of an ungrateful brat, calls his present lame and is disgusted by it. Meanwhile, Eve wakes up on a park bench somewhere in Tokyo after partying all night and is alarmed to find out its morning and she should be heading back home. The evil Gajah appears and asks for a present from her, but she refuses as she only gives presents to children. Gajah says he wants the Precious that she keeps with her. Back at SGS, Mr. Makino has arrived with a new store-bought Christmas cake much to the joy of everyone. Mr. Voice then alerts the team that Gajah has been spotted and they should go investigate. Natsuki is upset because she wants to eat her Christmas cake and has to be dragged away while Masami steals a strawberry from it before running off. Eve is being chased by Karths and cries out for help as the Boukengers arrive and suit up, Satoru recognizing her from last night. They fight the Karths and Eve giddily watches them before being attacked again with Bouken Red saving her. She runs off frightened as Bouken Red chases after her while his team deals with the Karths. Gajah finds her resting and steals her bag, saying that Golem is inside her bag and steals her pendant. Bouken Red arrives to try and stop him but he gets away. Satoru de-morphs and asks Eve what Gajah was after and what kind of Precious she had. Eve says Golem is safe and calls Satoru "Satorin", Satoru finally thinks she is Santa as she has the Golem, a Precious. Hurt that Satoru did not believe her, she runs off. After destroying the Karths, the team decide to go back to base and wait for Satoru to return. Satoru learns from Eve that the Golem is a destructive Precious that could wipe out entire countries but it needs the pendant and the stone figure to work and Gajah only has the pendant. The pendant is the control device of the Golem and if the pendant is not near the Golem, it is just a clay doll. Eve says her bag did not have the Golem in it so it's fine. An alarmed Satoru asks where Eve put the Golem and she tells Satoru she gave it to a kid. This infuriates Satoru as such a dangerous device is now in the hands of a child. He scolds Eve for her lack of responsibility to the children of Earth, but she cries and passerbys scold Satoru for upsetting her. Back at his hideout, Gajah falsely laments the defeat of the Questers. He then gullibly believes the doll in Eve's bag is the Golem and gloats that he will use this to rule the world and bring destruction and misery to humanity on Christmas. Satoru gives a sweet potato to Eve in the park to cheer her up. He then asks Eve to take him to the house where she gave away the Golem. Much to his annoyance, she does not remember the house she went to. He almost upsets Eve again but maintains a cool demeanor despite his frustration. He then suggests they look around the area where Eve was when she went to the house. They find the house, but no one is home at the moment. Satoru suggests they go to nearby parks to find the kid. Eve says she is thirsty and wants something to drink. Satoru's temper flares up again and he tries to hold it back as he tells Eve he will buy her some juice. Back at SGS HQ, Natsuki and the others are enjoying their Christmas cake. They talks about Eve and Sakura seems to be jealous of Satoru hanging out with Eve but denies it. Mr. Makino pulls up the data on the legend of the Golem: In the 16th century, Santa gave the King of Bohemia a mighty soldier to defend his land. However, for some reason, the Golem went berserk and annihilated the entire country of Bohemia. This data confirms that the Golem is indeed a Precious. Gajah, still thinking the Doll he has is the Golem, uses the spell for the pendant to activate it. The pendant reacts to his incantations, but the doll does not move. He soon realizes something is wrong and the doll speaks after he shakes it: "My name is Shou! Nice to meet you!" He then realizes he's been tricked and wonders where the Golem is. At a park, Kiyoshi is playing with his friends and talking about how lame his Christmas present is compared to his other friends and throws it on the ground. Gajah's chanting then somehow causes the Golem and pendant to activate and the Golem gets up and moves on its own. It takes control of the remote control truck Kiyoshi's friend was playing with and chases the kids. Satoru asks Eve what the Golem looks like just as it passes them by and they chase after it. Satoru alerts his team to come as he is in pursuit of Golem and it is now active. Gajah walks towards where the Golem is and manipulates it to come closer to the pendant so it will fully activate. Golem arrives and Gajah is at first shocked at how small it is but then inserts the pendant into the slot on the stone figure's forehead. The Golem transforms into a larger human sized form just as Eve and Satoru arrive to try and stop Gajah. Golem tears up Tokyo, firing powerful yellow beams from his eyes that destroy entire buildings in one hit. Satoru morphs into Bouken Red and tries to fight Golem, but the clay automaton is super strong and overpowers him, knocking him into a Christmas tree. Satoru summons Zuuban to try and help him fight the Golem off as the other Boukengers arrive. Zuuban is KO'd by Golem in one punch and reverts back to his sword form. The team try to use the Dual Crusher in Mixer Mode to immobilize Golem, but it breaks free from the super cement and continues to attack the city by growing into a giant and using its destructive beams to level the city. Gajah gleefully admires the Golem's power and commands it to continue its rampage. Seeing all the destruction the Golem causes and all the Christmas decorations and presents being destroyed causes Eve to cry. She blames herself for all this and that she is a failure as a Santa. Bouken Red pleads for her to not cry and try to remember anything that could deactivate the Golem. She says if one of the Hebrew characters is removed from the pendant's writing, the Golem will stop. Bouken Red promises they will protect Christmas and calls for the GoGo Vehicles to Fusion Shift into DaiVoyager and SirenBuilder to battle and disable Golem. The fight does not go well at first as Golem uses SirenBuilder to slam DaiVoyager and both take heavy damage. Bouken Silver tells Bouken Red he will distract Golem so DaiVoyager can erase the characters. Bouken Black states that DaiVoyager's hands do not have that kind of precision. Bouken Red has an idea and summons GoGo Drill and GoGo Shovel to combine to form DaiVoyager Drill and Shovel. DaiVoyager charges at Golem and Bouken Red signals Bouken Silver to make their move. DaiVoyager knocks Golem off balance with its shovel then uses its Drill Attack to break the character "Em" to make it "Met" instead of Emet. Met being the Hebrew word for "death". Golem shuts off and breaks apart and Eve is happy that the Boukengers saved the day. Gajah is furious he lost again to the Boukengers and schemes to use his civilization's "Greatest power" to end the Rangers once and for all. Later that night, Eve has left and team wonders where she went. Sakura thinks she went back to the "Santa Claus island" she came from. Natsuki is sad because she didn't get a present from Eve until it suddenly starts snowing. Eve arrives on her sleigh and thanks Satoru for helping her protect Christmas and hopes to go on a "date" with him next year as she flies off, leaving a magical skywriting of "Merry Christmas" behind. Satoru says goodbye but a jealous Sakura assumes he dodged a mission to go on a date with a mini-skirted Santa. Satoru denies this but his teammates tease him over it, with Souta offering him dating tips much to his annoyance. He finally just sighs, wishing his team a Merry Christmas and flees, evading a jealous Sakura. External links * Category:Episodes Category:2006 releases